


Pop

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, Bondage, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masochism, Mishaps, kind of silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: Sometimes accidents happen.





	Pop

Nobunaga let Mitsuhide down just as he had strung him up – diligently and with purpose. Taking it one limb at a time, he loosened the dizzying array of knots trailing down Mitsuhide’s spine, he waited until Mitsuhide had gotten his blood back in that limb before trusting him to place any weight on it. It was not out of concern, however, that he did this, and it was not out of human compassion – anyone who thought that Oda Nobunaga had a shred of those emotions left was beyond hope.

The fact was that if Mitsuhide was irreversibly broken, there would be no one who could possibly take his place. There would never be another, never, who could do what _he_ did. Most would have died after subjecting themselves to the full force of the Devil King’s frustration, frustration of all types – but here was Mitsuhide, still mostly suspended in the air and positively giddy to the point of becoming nonsensical. 

“Mitsuhide,” Nobunaga hissed, trying to draw his attention even though he knew nothing could reach the man at that point. However, when he was untying his right arm, he caught sight of something that most definitely was _not_ where it should have been, his shoulder looked unnaturally extended as if it had been yanked right – 

Oh.

It wasn’t anything that couldn’t be fixed, of course, both Mitsuhide and Nobunaga had suffered far worse on the battlefield before, but Mitsuhide had already _taken_ so much that he doubted any mortal being could bear much more. Again, it would be terribly difficult to replace him. Might as well get it over with – given how Mitsuhide’s legs were still shaking even though he was firmly laying on the ground, he doubted that it would have any impact on him at all. 

“Nobuna-ga-kou,” Mitsuhide whispered, “what’s-“

Nobunaga gripped Mitsuhide’s upper arm tightly and shoved it back into place with a loud pop.

_“Oh!”_

He’d have expected a scream of pain from any other man, and perhaps the exact opposite from Akechi – but despite having had him at his side all these years, Nobunaga still found himself caught off guard from time to time with the extent that Mitsuhide’s lust for pain went to. Instead, Mitsuhide looked like he’d just experienced the ultimate orgasmic bliss, and before Nobunaga could say another _word_ he’d slithered around his leg, clinging to his thigh, his hand, whatever he could reach.

“That was _sublime,_ Nobunaga-kou, please, please take me _apart – “_

Nobunaga felt a headache began to build and brought a hand over his face, all while Mitsuhide trailed that pointed tongue up his leg. He was _never_ going to hear the end of this.


End file.
